


Misunderstandings and Apologies

by skadagalen



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Milip, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadagalen/pseuds/skadagalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was really just playing around with Milip ideas, where I wanted to see how Philip would get Milton to go on a date with him and this happened. I also chose to do the lighter side to Philip, not the crazy kill everyone Governor. So it's corny and bound to be fluffy... I apologize already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Apologies

It had been weeks since Milton and Philip had spoken to one another directly-- nothing major happened between the two, just work and different schedules. Though, as of late there was another reason why the advisor had begun to purposely avoid the other. A while ago, two other survivors had joined, Andrea and Michonne, while one of them left the other stayed. 

That was usually all fine and dandy, it was great to have other survivors join-- but it was when Philip began to take an interest in the blonde one, Andrea. It nearly crushed Milton to see him smile at her and flirt, sit next to her, touch her. It shouldn’t bother the timid man, but seeing it for some reason caused a spark of jealousy to come up. Maybe it could have been that it was always Him and Philip who talked and laughed like that, sat in those spots and flirted. Maybe it was just the way he actually thought he could have a chance. 

It was almost sad how he refused to admit to himself most of the time that he liked him, how Milton would stare at the other with complete adoration when he wasn’t looking. There were so many chances he could have seized, asked or even hinted at them perhaps trying out a relationship. The only thing that held him back was the thought of Philip being disgusted, letting the advisor know that all the flirting and jokes were just in fun, nothing else. Now seeing him do all those things with Andrea proved it without him having to be crushed by the man himself.

However, Milton didn’t want to lose their friendship, he at least still wanted to talk to him and see how he was holding up. The least Milton could do was still support Philip and be his friend, not letting his new found relationship get in the way. But when he had gone to ask him if he would wish to get together to talk about plans and catch up a little, he was put down on the spot. Philip had apparently set up a date with Andrea, and even refused to figure out another day they could do it. That alone never made the advisor feel worse than anything else he had ever suffered through.   
-  
Having been put down, Milton had gone to his lab instead to sulk at his desk. He was slumped in his chair as he tapped on the desk with his pen, trying to hold back upset tantrums and tears. A grown man could hold them back-- this shouldn’t bother him to much, but it literally stung the advisor, hurt him to the core. He shouldn’t have set himself up like that, actually believe something between them could happen. Why would Philip bother? There was a beautiful blonde, stunning even, she was brave, smart, confident, why not chose her?

Just when Milton was about to crack, the lab door opened and a loud voice called out to him, telling him to get up. The voice made him jump in his seat, making him quickly sniffle back any threatening tears before looking over at who it was. He nearly groaned in frustration, internally cursing as he stared at Merle.

“What do you want, Dixon?” Milton asked, sounding completely out of character which made the others brow furrow. “Govna’ wants to see ya up in his apartme--”

“Doesn’t he have a date?”

“M’ sure he does, but they aren’t there yet.”

“Why can’t he call me up tomorrow? He’s busy, I’m... Busy.” The advisor looked back at his desk, hoping that the sooner Merle, would get the hint, the sooner he could go back to sulking in silence. Instead he heard footsteps come closer to his chair, and it made the smaller mans eyes roll, letting a frustrated sigh out. “What? I don’t want to go, and I shouldn’t.”

“Well someone’s grumpy tonight. But c’mon, Milty, he insisted on it’ and ya’ know what happens if he doesn’ get his way.” Merle reasoned, but got yet another sigh from the advisor. He was almost ready to just drag him to the apartment so he could get his job over with and go home. There was nothing more than he wanted right now than to go home and just relax, get away from all the ‘bullshit drama’ and read. However, Milton stood up much to the rednecks surprise and began to walk out the door, leaving the other slightly confused at the sudden surrender.

Milton just wanted to get this over with-- walk into the apartment and take whatever job it is he needed, go and bug whoever it was. As long as he was out of there before Andrea arrived so he wouldn’t have to see them, get the job done, and continue his self pity party in his home. 

As he arrived at the door to Philips home, he knocked, waiting for the door to open now, he felt his heart quicken all the sudden. He still stood there with a nonchalant face, but on the inside, as he heard the footsteps come closer to the door, and felt a spark of panic rise now. It was then he realized that he wasn’t overly wanting to see the man, that he was a bit to upset-- regardless if it was something as small as this-- to speak with him. Milton still felt wounded by the way the other had let him down.

Now as the door opened, Milton wanted to bolt for it, wanting to bail out as quick as possible, but something was keeping him there. He had no idea what it was but as he looked up at Philip now in the door way, a wide smile was already visible on his lips. It made the advisor double take-- was that, a smile? Oh no, she’s not already here is she? Did something happen? I should leave now-- just leave now Milton, g-

His inner panic was cut short by a gentle hand coming down to rest on his shoulder, a hand that belonged to Philip. It was now escorting him in and the timid male let him, he didn’t say a word even as the other said hello and asked him some thing, but he couldn’t focus all the sudden. 

The smell of food flood his nose, and the warm feeling that was provided in the room was baffling him, and that wide smile was making Milton worry. It wasn’t like Philip to smile so widely like that, it wasn’t just a smile that was handed out to just anyone or on any occasion-- it was a smile that was given at rare happy times. This meant one thing, but he was wrong. His entire idea of what was happening and what he was told was about to be wrong.

As Philip continued to escort his mute advisor to the dinning room, his smile slowly faded as he now moved to stand in front of him. His new demeanor caused an even bigger wave of confusion hit the younger man as he watched his friends hands fiddle nervously. He never fiddles. What the hell is going on?  
It was so odd to see Philip acting this way-- he hadn’t seen this side of him in years. It was to odd, and so sudden that it completely took the advisor off guard and now he just stood there staring bewildered at him.

“S-so, uhm, bare with me, but I need ya to answer me honestly here, Milton. Cause’ this is pretty important to me, and I want this to be... Special.” Philip nervously cleared his throat, shifting in his spot while gesturing to the table, waiting for the others response. This was the first time he had tried to pull something off like this since Sarah, and he hadn’t overly wanted to bother doing it for anyone else. Now he had found someone he really felt he should do it for, show them that he was capable of love and affection, and a romantic evening. Even if that side of him was deteriorating, he still wanted to try, have a sense of the old days with a nice date with someone he found to be incredibly amazing.

“You dragged me up here---to ask if this was ok?” Milton asked, slight annoyance in his tone, now seeping its way onto his face. After putting him down like that, this man now had the audacity to drag him up at night to ask if this was ok for his date? How much he felt like strangling the man and crying at the same time. As he looked over the scene, he definitely felt more like crying, the jealousy now raging inside him. 

His dining room table had been nicely laid out for a romantic dinner, a nice table cloth, plates and utensils aligned, candles lit, good food all there. Andrea would definitely enjoy this, and she was lucky to have it. But he completely seemed to miss the look of confusion and panic hit Philip as he looked at the others slightly annoyed face and quivering lip.

Milton wanted to hang his head and just mutter that it all looked great, and leave-- but he still managed to sniffle out a “Yes?”

Philips face fell even more as he heard the tiny sniffle-- had he already screwed up? Was it too much? “What’s wrong?” He asked, wanting to know the answers to those questions-- hoping that this was okay, and wasn’t over the top. He hadn’t even gotten to the main punch of it all, but his advisor seemed almost distraught after looking at it. 

“Nothing-- I’m sure she’ll love it.” 

Now realization kicked in, and Philip let out a small sigh-- he didn’t think that Milton would actually buy his excuse. Earlier on that week he had realized his advisors discomfort around him lately as well as his avoidance and wanted to mend whatever it was he did wrong. The timid man was the only friend he seemed to have, as well as the only person he seemed to truly care for. It was when he noticed the jealousy written all over Milton’s face when he looked up from talking with Andrea to see him across the street.

Philip knew it was a sensitive spot, but knew the other wouldn’t have a clue if he used this excuse. But the scientist was supposed to see through it like he always saw through his lies. He thought he would see through it, but little did he know so many things were clouding his advisors judgement and sense ability. That jealousy had completely taken over. 

“No, no, no-- Milton...” Philip brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose before walking over to him, placing his hands gently on Milton’s shoulders, “It’s for you.” 

“W-what?” Was all the timid man could spew out, as his eyes frantically scanned over the table again and then back to his friend before going back to the table. This caused repeated small un comprehension-able stutters fall from his mouth as the older male looked at him with a slightly worried expression. 

“I said it’s for you-- I thought you would have caught on to what I was doing when I told you... I suppose I wasn’ good at droppin’ the hint.” Philip explained as his thumbs softly smoothed against his jacket trying to calm the other-- he looked almost like he could start hyperventilating any moment. “I was asking if this was ok... I haven’ done this in a lo--”

“It’s perfect.” Milton abruptly caught him off, before sniffling again-- how could he be so stupid as to let something like jealously cloud is common sense. He always saw through the others lies, he’d known him to long. But something about hearing the way he was going off with Andrea really did him over.

At the same time though, as he looked the scene over again, he could never believe Philip would do this, let alone for him. It was so uncharacteristic of the ‘new’ Philip. Milton, however would not complain-- this is something he hadn’t seen in so long, the nicer side of his friend. The one no one else saw and most likely never would in this new age as he slowly fell deep and deeper. This was something he would have to savor as this wouldn’t last forever.

Philip looked Milton over again, noticing the new look on his advisors face-- as small smile made its way there and it looked lighter than before. It was nice to see that look for a change, and he hoped he could turn it into a full blown smile accompanied with laughs. There was a time where he could pull those out of the timid man a lot, almost at any moment just to cheer him up. He knew Milton no longer could bare a proper smile with everything happening now, he knew that his friend saw and recognized his change. Hell, the advisor was with him through the entire thing, was with him through everything before the dead rose. 

In a way, this was going to make up for the things he’d done wrong, maybe apologize part way through for his behaviour. This spark of normality wouldn’t be around forever, and he would use it to make the advisor feel at home just for a tiny bit. As much as Philip had changed, one thing always came first, and that was family. Milton was always apart of that.


End file.
